Madness
by JapanT'sTheName
Summary: "I am darkness and darkness can never be abolished.." - Melvin (Melvin's POV, mild Bronzeshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-yah! I am starting yet ANOTHER story (this one would be my third, I believe) and I wanted to go a bit more… psychological? this story is mainly in Melvin's point of view, and you all are very aware of everyone's favorite psychopath! I certainly love Melvin, he's crazy and fun and unique and just… PSYCHO! there is some very few bronzeshipping going on, but i doubt i'll take it to the extreme. (sorry guys! not there yet~!) anyways, hope you enjoy!**

_**disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu-gi-oh! or any of the characters! I could never think of anything as brilliant as that!**_

**Melvin's POV**

A lot of people may say that I am mad, but I merely laugh at their foolish presumptions. Me? Mad? Ha! Even telling it to myself makes me chuckle.

Sadly to say, I am not allowed to do as I please in the world, therefore I am not exactly allowed to laugh at those people either. No, for I am bound by heavy chains of my light. You're probably wondering what I mean by that, don't lie, I _know _when people lie. I myself am not, what you would call, a mortal human being. I am immortal, I can never die, but once my host dies off, tragically, I disappear as well. I am no regular human either, ha, no no, I am the darkness and the darkness can never be abolished…

xxxxx

In my beginnings, I was desolated. Alone and confused in a world full of shadows, never really understanding the purpose of my belonging. I searched- and I searched thoroughly- but yet I never found what I was put here to do. Until _he _came into the picture. I can't precisely remember when he came into my life, or maybe it was I that came into his life?... It's hard to say, but I remember seeing him when he was just a small and fragile child. His sweet and innocent aura glowed brightly, but oddly, that intrigued me. Isn't it fascinating how in all humans, and even myself, when we find something that is dangerous but yet beautiful we are compelled to draw closer and closer to it? That is how I felt when my light appeared before my eyes, a young child who knew nothing of my existence. I was nothing to him.

_Nothing._

When he appeared, I promised that I would protect him. Even if no one was there at the time to hear that promise, I vowed to keep my word. He was my light, my opposite, my hikari- whatever you want to call it. He was my other half and I couldn't live without him. In a literal, sense, that is. I was like a parasite and he was my host. No, I _am _a parasite and he _is _my host. Yes, a simple simile put into action. Though, it was distressing at times, not being able to talk to a small infant, not being able to communicate with my other half. And even at times I despised him, I blamed him for it, I swore that I would make him suffer while at the same time protecting him.

Ironic, isn't it?

**so sorry it's a bit short, for some reason almost all of my stories always start out with a super short first chapter. But don't worry, I'm already working on the second chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can! **

~ Japan T.


	2. Chapter 2

His name was Marik.

Marik Ishtar, to be exact. I always thought it was a lovely little name for a lovely little boy. He was 3 years old when I began to actually form in his mind, the side where all his darkness resides. He was small, like most children, with sandy blonde hair that short in the front and longer in the back, reaching down to the middle of his back. His eyes were lively lavender, glistening like jewels when he was gleeful. Like his father, his skin was a smooth and bronze. It made sense since he grew up in Egypt, but what confused me most is that he was never allowed going outside, that also implied to his older siblings. For why they were not allowed? Well, to start with, the youngest Ishtar was tragically born into a family of tomb keepers.

Tomb keepers who rarely, if not never, got to see the sun.

His family spent their days dwelling in the underground chambers they called home, keeping guarded the secrets of the Pharaoh. Marik's father, the head of the tomb keepers, wanted his youngest son to follow in his footsteps. When this was being explained to the innocent little boy, I sat in the corner of his mind, becoming more and more disgusted with the idea of _my _hikari caring for the blasted Pharaoh. This was the moment I despised the elder Ishtar. But Marik, only being 6 at the time, didn't fully grasp the concept of being a tomb keeper, and doing what most young children do, he obeyed his father, thinking that the job was an easy task. I wanted to scream at him, tell him to run away, anything to get him away from the putrid underground "home". Yet I couldn't, I couldn't communicate with him and that invoked my anger.

I knew patience was my best option; I could not and cannot teach a small child to kill and hate someone at his age. Well, I could, but that be inhumane. Point being, I could not _bring _myself to do it. So instead I chose to slowly reveal my presence, if I introduced myself then and there he might tell his father and his father would rid of my darkness. We can't have that happening, can't we? I remember saying his name, he was in his room looking over ancient scriptures, he was now at the age of 9. I said it again, a smirk slowly forming at my lips as I watched his confused expression. He had no idea I existed, for 9 years he had no clue of the darkness that was manifesting within him. He asked, like most people would, who was there, in a small timid voice. His lavender eyes, so full of innocence and youth, searched the room for the voice. Little did he know that it was all in his mind. I chuckled- no, I laughed- at his horror. Since he was my other half, I could sense his emotions and he could sense mine, but our link hadn't been properly established at the moment so for now I could only feel his emotions. The small moment of panic and sheer horror, imagine yourself as a young child hearing dark laughter from an unknown source. After I ceased my laughter, I said his name again. I told him my name, I told him who I was and how I was in his head. Lastly, I explained to him that he wasn't going insane, that part was critical. As I trudged on, I could sense relief washing over him and his fear slowly diminishing. "Can I tell you anything?" he asked once I was through with my introduction. I paused for a moment, a bit shocked he was asking me this personal of a question. Unsure of what to do at the time, I simply replied "Yes" and waited for his answer. I watched as he smiled happily, just like he had made a new friend. Tsk, me? A friend? Not in a millennium.

But I kept my mouth shut and watched as my light pulled out a sketchbook filled with drawings. His artwork was sloppy, like I had imagined it would be, sloppy drawings of what it looked to be him outside, running along the sand, and the corner of the page, a big yellow dot. Yes, he had drawn the sun. "I want to go see that," he pointed at the dripping yellow sphere and giggled. "I've never seen it before, but Ishizu tells me a lot about it. How it feels warm, and it makes everything so much happier and brighter." He stopped and held up the picture. "Are you good at making promises, Mel?" I looked at the picture and stayed silent. He was already used to my presence and calling me 'Mel' like some sort of nickname. He had no clue of my power, most likely because I hadn't showed him, but it still perplexed me. Then an Idea formed in my mind and I grinned. "Of course, Marik." inside my own head I began to plot my own idea out. I would lead him astray from his own good desires and teach him _my_ way. He was the key to my plan, but I first needed to mold him. And the only way to do that? Gain his trust. And keep it locked up. "I will take you to see it, hikari. I will do anything you want me to. I'm here as your other half and protector. I promise you."

Locked up all to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my… This is where things start to get really frustrating. For me, that is. It always happens to me! I get a really good idea for a story and it starts out really well, but then my ideas are cut short. Yup. Writers Block. WORST. THING. EVER. but I'm feeling really confident on this story, so don't fret!**

I watched my light grow older, and now that he had actually acknowledged my presence, I could watch him more closely. He acted like most young boys, mischievous at times, sweet, caring… My hatred for him had diminished to barely nothing, and to my surprise, my interest grew. There was something about my little hikari that fascinated me, it drew me closer. I would catch myself watching him, sometimes even staring, and I would scold myself for getting off track. I had a plan to attend to, and I intended on sticking to it.

It was simple, oh so simple. I would use my light and turn him into darkness and use him like my minion. I would turn him into a weapon of hatred and destruction, and maybe then we would become an unstoppable force, with the help of the shadows, of course.

I planned to turn him… Evil.

But evil sounded wrong, it did not satisfy me. Darkness, that word I liked very much. Now, there were some flaws to my plan, but in all honesty, all good plans have _some _flaws. In my case, a flaw appeared on how I was going to turn him evil. Making a child into a dark force isn't as easy as it seems, that sweet innocence protects them like an immovable fortress. But I, being the sneaky person I was, would find a way into that fortress. Yes, if taking it down through the outside wasn't going to work, taking it out on the inside, the most vulnerable place, would be a much easier task. Yet, another flaw emerged. How was going to get inside? Gaining his trust sounded foolproof, but it would take years before my hikari fully trusted me. And just as I was about to resort to a different plan, something in my convenience happened.

The tomb keeper's initiation.

I had heard about this ritual before, it was the first step into becoming a tomb keeper. Though I wasn't quite sure what happened during the initiation. I merely heard rumors from the other keepers about how wrong and twisted it was, especially doing it to a child. But it was necessary in their eyes; their selfish souls cared not for others. Heck, I doubt they even cared for one another, let alone a small child.

It was on Marik's 10th birthday, and I remember seeing his lavender eyes lighting up when I told him a happy birthday. "You remembered!" he squealed happily, even for a ten year old he sounded like a toddler. "Of course I did, hikari" I smiled. An actual, genuine smile graced my lips. I was happy for my light, but even happier with the idea of my plan having a shot.

His father came into the room the next moment, wearing a dark purple ceremonial robe. Marik's eyes looked up at his father, but they grew fearful when they saw his father's serious and monotonous expression. I tuned out their conversation; it wasn't much anyways, just Marik pleading to his father to let him go. He thrashed in his father's arms and screamed, tears filling in his eyes. Some managed to roll down his face, down his smooth tanned cheek. He was sobbing and pleading, and I even pitied him for a moment. But the moment didn't last for long. I kept watching, unable to take my eyes off the scene unfolding before me, unable to draw attention away from my precious hikari. He seemed so helpless, so weak and pathetic in the arms of his father, and even for just a minute I wondered why I had gotten such a useless host, only to realize I needed him just as much as he needed me, maybe even more. I was cut short on my thoughts when I heard his trembling voice through our mind link (which was now fully functional) _'Melvin! Please help me! D-Don't let him take me! P-Please!' _he choked out between sobs and my eyes wandered away and onto the ground. There was really nothing I could do, and even if there was, it would just interfere with my plan. '_I'm sorry Marik. There's nothing I can do...' _I trailed off and heard his sobs increase in volume and his body began to tremble out of fear.

His father and the other tomb keepers laid my light down on a slab of stone, tied his wrist and ankles so he could not move. Marik rested his cheek against the cold stone; I too felt the coldness of it and shivered a bit as his trembling worsened. The elder Ishtar disappeared from the room and soon came back with a knife in his right hand. The knife was glowing a bright orange color, and I assumed it was from some sort of heat or that the knife was put over a fire. Marik tried to control his trembling, but it served no use. I tuned out the rest of the tomb keepers in the room, focusing only on my light and what they were about to do to him. I then watched the hot knife as it was brought closer to Marik's back, I watched it seer into his flesh and crimson red blood drip down from the fresh wound. His scream pierced the silence of the night, echoing through the chambers and our mind rooms. I cringed a bit as the blood curdling scream hit my ears, but I never lost sight of that knife. The elder Ishtar began carving ancient dialect, blood pouring out from each new wound. Marik continued to scream and cry, but I could sense he was weak, he had given up fighting.

After all of the scriptures were now carved into my hikari's back, his back was cleaned off and gauzes were wrapped around his torso. Blood stained the slab of stone he was resting on, mixed with his tears and sweat. By the end of the initiation, Marik was breathing heavily and laid still on the slab, his eyes shut tightly as if to prevent the memory from starting over. It was no use, though, I watched the memory slowly float around in his mind, replaying the moment over and over again. I stood still and watched with undying attention, my eyes and my mind fixed on that past hour. I was brought out from my trance when I felt Marik being lifted up and I saw his older sister, Ishizu, picking up the weak boy. I remember she was 13, three years older than her younger sibling and two years younger than their adopted brother, Odion. By the end of that night I was laconic, speechless, as you might say. I did not talk to Marik, I knew he was weak and it would take a lot of energy for him to reply. I simply sat in my corner, surrounded by pitch blackness and memories swirling all around. _'M-Melvin?...' _a weak and quiet voice rang out through the silence. It was Marik. "Yes, hikari?" I stood up on instinct, as if I needed to protect him from an unknown danger that was hiding in the shadows. _'Mel Mel… I-It hurts...' _his emotions were pouring out from all directions. He was feeling sad, hurt, weak, lonely… and mostly betrayed. Betrayed by the one person who was supposed to love him most, his father. "I know, my light, but it'll go away…" I comforted him and put my hand up against the darkness, finding some sort of wall that I could not see. It must've soothed him because I felt him relax at my touch, I spoke softly, trying my best to comfort him. _'w-why… why did he do that to me, Melvin?...'_ his timid voice sounded trembly and I worried he might start crying. I? Worried? Yes, it sounded absurd to me as well, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness towards my light. But I then thought of how I was going to get into that fortress. "I don't know, Marik, but I can assure you that I'll always be here. And I promised I would protect you, and I will. I'll protect you from your father, but you have to help me, and most importantly, you have to trust me." I sensed him nodding and smiling slightly, his eyelids closed and he began dozing off into a tranquil slumber.

I smirked.

I was in the fortress and ready to take control.

**Wow that was a long chapter! it'll probably be one of my only long chapters (I'm not very good at writing long chapters XD) anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! yay! I must apologize for not updating my other story (even though it isn't technically a story… 0_o) and I also apologize for updating so late! I've been CRAZY busy with school work! But sorry, I can't just ignore that. Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

Like all humans, my hikari began to grow older. I watched as he began to grow more mature, and even his body began to change. As the years went by, I talked to him almost everyday and he would reply back. While he was aging, you could say, I influenced him. We had both found a common goal in our time together:

Revenge on his father.

Marik's reasoning's were the slightest bit different than mine, but we still agreed on several things. He wanted revenge for what his father had done to him on his 10th birthday and I wanted to take down my biggest threat. And while Marik only wanted to prove to his father that he was better than what his father thought, my ideas were more gruesome.

I wanted to destroy him once and for all.

xxxxx

It was a late night in the warm summer; the moon was shining down on the dunes of Egypt. Sadly to say, my light could see nothing of it. I pitied him. Not all the time, but I felt like he had no experience like other children. He was and would always be different. But honestly, it wasn't really avoidable either. It was not his fault that he was born into a family of tomb keepers, and it was not his fault that his father was a complete bas- Oh, now I'm getting ahead of myself.

We walked down the empty corridor, the stone walls making his small footsteps echo all around him. _'Melvin… I-I don't know about this...' _he whispered softly in our mind link. He was scared, I could easily tell. "Don't be nervous, hikari. Just try to talk to him, and if that doesn't work, just use the knife." It sounded a bit harsh to me, but I had already told him. Too late to take it back now.

He entered the room where his father was in, and my eyes caught eyes of the two millennium items. The millennium rod and the millennium necklace. My eyes stayed fixed on the rod, my fingers itched as I eyed it closely, wanting to have it in my grasp.

"Marik." I spoke but never took my eyes off the golden rod. "Marik, get the the millennium rod." He looked confused but then averted his eyes to the rod. _'I'm not allowed touching those...' _he replied timidly. I growled in anger and frustration. I needed it _now. _"Marik, get the millennium rod, it doesn't matter if you're allowed to have it or not, DO IT!" I raised my voice and he cowered for a brief second before scrambling over and grabbing the rod in his hands. I smirked as I felt it in his fingers. I could feel all of its dark powers and I knew I was one step closer to my goal. Now I just needed to get Marik angry.

His father spun around and saw Marik holding the rod in his hand. His eyes narrowed at his son and his voice was filled with rage as he yelled at Marik. I listened to him yell at my hikari, and Marik stood still, paralyzed in fear and anger. I could feel the anger swelling inside of him and all I needed to do was get him to release it. "Let your anger control you…" I smirked as my light's fists clenched tightly. He was almost there. "Go ahead Marik…"

That was the last thing I said before I took over.

I laughed darkly as Marik's anger served as a portal to me. I took over his body and gripped the millennium rod tightly, my features switching over to Marik's looks. My smirk grew as I watched the elder Ishtar's expression go from enraged to completely horrified. I raised the rod up in the air and pointed towards him. I had been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

The shadow magic that was emitted sent the old man hurtling towards the wall and my laughter increased in volume. The shadows held him there while I removed the cover off the bottom of the rod, revealing a blade attached to the golden rod. The horror in his eyes simply excited me, and it only drove me further into my actions. I lifted the rod over my head and held it there for a brief moment while I looked into the eyes of my victim. "You really should be careful how you raise your kids. You see what you've created? It was you, you and your pathetic little tomb keeper ways that created all this madness." and with that, I brought the blade down.

Straight into the heart of the elder Ishtar.

**Sorry sorry sorry for the shortness! School work sucks, but it's one of those things I can't get out of doing (Blegh) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to update again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Dun dun dun! yeah, things have gotten a bit out of hand at the Ishtar resident! MAJOR APOLOGIES FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT ON THE UPDATE! It has been a mix of laziness, schoolwork, and writers block… Yeah, that's not so good… but here we are! **

Days passed after the small "incident" and my hikari hadn't talked to me. I did not talk to him, but I highly hoped that he would talk to me. The awkwardness between us was making me very uncomfortable. It's as if I _needed _him to talk to me.

Ha. An incredulous thought.

I watched him closely, observing everything he was doing. I noticed he and his sister had not made much contact with him either, Marik avoiding all eye contact with his siblings and may I say anyone, really. His sister always sighed softly when he walked by, or would just walk in a different direction. Odion, his older and adopted brother, had attempted to make some conversation to the younger Ishtar, but it would always result in Marik walking away or ignoring him completely.

This unnerved me.

At some points I even felt the like I wanted to strangle my light, only to realize I can't. I couldn't do it for several reasons, actually. The first was that I couldn't physically touch him and the second was that I couldn't bring myself to do it. Yes, I know what you're thinking, I can't bring myself to bring harm on my precious hikari, just like I couldn't bring myself to teach him to kill at a young age. I find this pathetic, in myself and my light. Pathetic of how I, a pure form of hatred and darkness, could not make myself hurt my light. I began to wonder if I was changing. Was I developing feelings for Marik? No, it couldn't be…

_Was I?..._

I screamed in anger and frustration, the shadows in my mind room bolting up at my shriek. I felt like I had accomplished, yet I had failed. Like I had won, yet something- or someone- had ultimately defeated me. My plan was crumbling to pieces. _I _was crumbling to pieces. Anger boiled inside of me, confusion dazed me, and the loneliness of my mind room swallowed me whole. The elder Ishtar had created this madness. I was the madness.

But in the end, wasn't I just in the middle of it all?

xxxxx

I laid on the cold ground of my mind room staring up the ceiling. Shadows pooled around my form, but I paid no mind. I had used up most of my energy in my small moment of rage, so my only option was to rest. And to hope my light hadn't heard me.

Since the link between us worked both ways, I could sense his emotions, memories and thoughts, and vice versa. The only downside was that we could build "walls" to block off each other, not allowing the other to see any of those. Marik had built up his walls, and they were strong. To my surprise, not even I could break them down. But on the other hand, my walls had not been built up, so Marik could see everything. I anticipated he hadn't, but it was more probable that he did.

I sighed loudly, closing my eyes and letting all of my emotions flow through the link. I had stopped caring. He wouldn't care anyways. _'Melvin?...' _I heard my light's voice penetrate the silence. He was now 14, his voice more mature and not as high pitched. I found it… Alluring. "Yes, my hikari?" I murmured softly but loud enough for him to hear. _'Can you… Can you please come out? I sort of want to talk to you...' _I opened my eyes and then appeared in his room in spirit form. In this form, only he could see me, but I could see everyone else.

"Yes?" I leaned against the wall while my eyes drifted away to the stone wall.

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I… I kind of heard… And felt… Everything. You didn't seem alright to me."

"I'm just stressed, Marik. I've got a lot to think about."

"Oh… Well, I'm always here for you. I'm sorry I've sort of been avoiding you, but just know I'm always here." he looked up at me with his enchanting lavender eyes and I couldn't look away.

"I know, Marik," I smiled "And I hope that you'll always be there."

This time I earned a smile from him. And in all honesty, that brightened my mood.

Maybe I did have feelings for my light after all…

**Awww! Mel is falling in love! Yes, I do realize it's a bit short, but I don't write very long chapters…. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews (if you guys left any) and I'll try to update again soon! :3**


End file.
